


【授权翻译】dying out on burnt rage

by Gloria_Z



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season/Series 03, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Z/pseuds/Gloria_Z
Summary: 自从John之前触碰到Stefan颤抖的目光后，有一个问题一直盘旋在他心头，猛然间，这个问句蹦出了John的嘴：“你有没有吸过谁的屌？”





	【授权翻译】dying out on burnt rage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dying out on burnt rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854458) by [lunaskeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaskeeper/pseuds/lunaskeeper). 



> 作者注：在看第三季的时候脑补的一些片段，希望大家喜欢！  
> 文章题目来自歌曲"cold canary gaslight"  
> （为了保险起见分级打了M)

在Tommy的办公室见了Solomons一面后，John和Arthur退到了厨房里。

“他在搞什么名堂？居然邀请那个家伙来家里。”Arthur恶声道，弯腰拿起半杯威士忌，他的眼中烧灼着不可名状的怒火，John有意避开了他哥哥的眼神。“甚至都没有告诉我们一声，那混蛋。”他啐了一口。“两个都是混蛋。”Arthur又喝了一大口酒，“啊，”把杯子放回桌上，“真他妈好极了。”

John看着Arthur用手背擦了擦嘴，然后从上至下抹了一把脸。Arthur看起来糟透了，他眼睛底下肿起了青黑的一片，让他的鼻子比平时看起来更惨了（Arthur的鼻子在他十四岁时被板球拍打断过），他面色苍白，脸上的雀斑像是快破出皮肤一般。

“我还以为你想保持清醒，”John说。 

 

Arthur沉默地瞪着他。

“听着，”John开口，小心地措着辞，“Solomons对Tommy来说什么都不是。就是为了一个了结，没别的了。”

Arthur点了点头，但目光还是粘在桌子上。

“他依然是个混蛋。”

“这会儿他该走了。”

“嗯。”

John转了转眼睛，“所以，”他指着楼梯，“去看看Tom有什么吩咐。”

“你爱去自己去，”Arthur粗声说，“我又不是他的保姆。”

John猛地站起身，椅子拖动发出刺耳的声响，Arthur瑟缩了一下，有那么一瞬间，John对Arthur的不自在产生了一种隐秘的快感。

“去你的，Arthur，”John骂道，大步走出了厨房。他迈上楼梯，觉得自己有点幼稚，沿着走廊向Tommy的办公室走去。

Tommy不喜欢被人打扰，尤其是最近，但John觉得自己只身前来，Tommy应该还不至于让他滚蛋，至少不会立刻就让他滚。

他走近办公室的门，门半开着，从门缝里John可以看见Tommy那架顶着天花板的书柜。John站在门边朝里窥视，他差点就喊出了Tommy的名字。

Tommy坐在办公桌前的一把椅子上，就是之前Arthur坐过的那一把，背对着门，手肘放在膝上。他正低声向Alfie Solomons说着什么，对方坐在他身旁，身体冲着Tommy。

两个人都没有发现John就站在门口。

Tommy一句话还没说完，Solomons突然倾身向前，电光火石之间，John差点就要冲过去拦在Solomons和他的哥哥中间，但Solomons没有拿刀架在Tommy的脖子上，相反，他在Tommy的唇角印上了一个吻。

John暂时松了一口气。然后他的大脑反应过来了刚刚发生了什么，John只觉惊骇的情绪向他扑面而来，他满脑子只想着把Alfie Solomons从他的椅子上拽下来，扔出Tommy的宅子。

然后接着——Tommy笑了起来。他看起来还是很疲惫，但John终于意识到了这是几个月来Tommy第一次露出笑容。Solomons举起空着的手，用手掌贴着Tommy的头，环着他的脑袋，拇指一遍遍轻抚着对方的眉骨。Tommy闭着眼睛，微微向前倾身，引诱鼓励着Solomons歪着头挨个亲吻自己的眼睑。似乎已经演练过很多次，Solomons没有犹豫，两人额头相抵，低声交谈着什么，John听不分明，只能看见Tommy握住了对方的手指。

John的脑子瞬间清醒了，他得赶快离开，他不能被Tommy发现。

不管怎样都没关系，John说服自己，以最快的速度离开了门边，Tommy的双眼始终没有睁开。 

 

• • •

 

与俄国人见面后的回程路上，Arthur在后座睡觉，Tommy开车，John在副驾驶上抽烟。时间早得令人痛苦，浓雾紧缠着他们开往伯明翰的车，如影随形，西方的天际线上抹上了一层暗蓝色。

John用眼角余光瞄着Tommy，对方依然戴着他的那顶帽子，帽檐拉得很低，挡住了他的眼睛，John甚至能看见帽檐夹层里藏着的剃刀。Tommy收着下巴，嘴唇抿成了一条线，似乎为了保持镇定，同时收紧了他全身的肌肉。

他看起来有点神经质。 

 

John把头转向车窗，脑子里回想着大宅里那个漂亮的俄国女人，她们喷了香水的脖颈和充满艺术感的凌乱内衣。他回想着Tommy在楼下和那些贵族周旋，谈着生意，John不知道具体的细节，但他们肯定会从中获利，Tommy向他们保证过。他还记得自己递给Stefan那团纸时，对方难堪的眼神和欲言又止的表情。

那一天，在Tommy的办公室里，他哥哥并没有露出过这种神情。自从他之前触碰到Stefan颤抖的目光后，有一个问题一直盘旋在他心头，猛然间，这个问句蹦出了John的嘴：  
“你有没有吸过谁的屌？”

Tommy的头微微向右倾斜，但除此之外他没有给John其他回应，表明他听到了这个问题。一阵尴尬的沉默，John摆弄着他的烟。

“为什么？”Tommy终于应了一句话。

“就……就是Stefan说的，”John吸了一口烟，保持目视着前方，“他说那个王子想要吸他的屌。”

Tommy还是那样面无表情地盯着路面，John立刻就怂了。

“我是说，Stefan这么干是为了监视咱们的对手，是吧？是为了收集情报，没错吧？所以，他这是为了我们。他吸毛子的屌好让我们能抢他们个措手不及。”

John小心翼翼地瞥了眼Tommy，对方似乎被逗乐了，握着方向盘关节发白的手也渐渐松开了。

“你是想问我，我有没有吸过俄国王子的屌吗？”Tommy笑了出来，但John觉得一般人的笑声应该不会让人感到这么坐立难安。“John，我从没吸过俄国王子的屌。”Tommy又笑了笑，不过听起来更像是从鼻子里呼气的声音，和Arthur的鼾声重叠在一起。

John在座位上扭动了一下。他摘下帽子，顺了一把头发，把烟屁股丢出窗外，颠了颠腿。

“好吧，”Tommy回道，声音冷如坚冰，“你想说什么，John？”

“Grace知道吗？”他觉得自己的声音听起来很陌生，就像是Tommy从他的喉咙里把这几个字生拉硬拽出来的一般。

“Grace知道什么？我从没吸过俄国人的屌吗？”John怀疑自己被对方嘲笑了，他深吸了一口气：

“知道你背着她和Alfie Solomons乱搞。”

尽管车内温度可能瞬间下降了十度，John还是能感觉到汗水从他的肩胛骨间滑下，流进了腰窝。他下定决心不去正视对方，尽量保持视线不动，但有那么几秒钟，他还是屏住了呼吸。

终于，Tommy开口了。

“那Esme知道结婚之后，你还一直对Lizzie Stark眉来眼去吗？还是说你忘了告诉她？”

John猛地把头转向他的哥哥。笼罩着这辆车的咒语好似终于被解除了，John发现自己又能自如地讲话了。

“Lizzie Stark？”John被搞晕了。“你用Lizzie Stark来威胁我？”他哼了一声，摇了摇头。John感到愤怒的情绪震颤过全身。“不，不，Tommy。这他妈在搞什么？你他妈在搞什么？”Tommy依然没有看他一眼。

“小声点，John，Arthur在睡觉，”Tommy警告道。

John回头看了一眼，Arthur正好在后座上翻了个身，一只胳膊放在脑袋上挡着眼睛，一只胳膊搁在腹部，Arthur轻轻地打着呼噜，自从Tommy用板球拍打断了他的鼻梁之后，他睡觉就一直是这个姿势。

John转过来看着Tommy，对方平静地直视着窗外的景色，天亮得很快，晨曦照进了他的眼睛里。

“你他妈什么意思，Tommy？”John冲着对方嘶了一声。

“什么什么意思，John？”

“我看见了！我看见了，在你办公室里，”John坦白了，一只眼睛留意着Arthur一动不动的身影。“你和那个人渣。”

不知怎的，John的脑海中生动地浮现出了Arthur鼻子被打断那天的情景。John那时九岁，Tommy十一岁。Arthur幼稚地惹恼了Tommy，就在学校操场上，John当时目瞪口呆地看着Tommy捡起操场上的唯一的一个板球拍，照着Arthur的脸就用力抡了过去，Arthur一下子倒退了好几步。John僵在原地，目睹着涌出的血流过Arthur的嘴和下巴，流过他的脖子，流进他的衣领里，染上了他的白衬衫，像是续续绽开的一串花朵。

John鼓起勇气看向Tommy，他发誓，对方的脸看起来像是一个恶魔。Tommy一动不动地站在那儿，俯视着躺在地上的Arthur，手里还攥着那杆板球拍。他并没有喘着粗气，实际上，他看起来像是根本没在呼吸，而且整座操场好像都跟他一起屏住了气。Tommy一脸漠然，把板球拍扔到到了Arthur叉着的双腿旁。他的双眼毫无生气，John除了傻站在那儿之外不知道自己还能做什么，眼睁睁看着Tommy的身影笼罩在他们两人身上。

现在，Tommy的眼睛就和那时一模一样，眼睑半阖，盯着前方的路面。车子依旧沿着小路飞驰，John有一瞬间很佩服Tommy居然能保持着稳稳地握着方向盘的姿势，要知道，他现在怕是随时都可以尖叫起来。

“如果我是你，John，做这种暗示，我会很小心的。”Tommy冷静的语气和他的面部表情很违和。

“‘暗示？’天哪，Tommy。”John笑了，他自己都觉得这笑声歇斯底里。“你应该当个律师的，Tom。真的，特合适。”他再次笑了出来，但Tommy没有如John预料般那样出手打他。实际上，Tommy保持着一种古怪的沉默，就像在森林与一只灰熊对峙一样，纹丝不动。“我没在暗示什么，我就是看见了而已，我他妈看见你了。”

“那么，你觉得你看见了什么，John？”

John觉得Tommy就快掏出一把枪对着自己了，但他还是决定继续，他回想起Solomons的手指轻轻梳理着Tommy头发的样子，愈发怒火中烧。“所以，你现在变成基佬了是吧？Tommy？”

Tommy的左眼痉挛了一下，John不自觉地向后退去，他简直在得寸进尺。

“John，”Tommy声音低沉，带着一种难以言明的暴虐。“我再说一遍，小心你的措辞。”

“为什么？”John哂笑一声，“你要杀了我吗？”

“不，”Tommy的声音里没有一丝情绪，“但Alfie会。”

John心底一片冰凉。“你就让他杀我？”Tommy一言不发。“你就这么让他杀了你的亲兄弟？”沉默依然。“你就他妈是个混蛋。”

“你管不住自己的嘴，John。”Tommy叹了口气。“是个人都知道。”

“这是在威胁我吗？”John压低声音问。

Tommy终于转过头，他的目光懒洋洋地扫过John的脸，搞得他不觉紧张起来。

“对，”Tommy直言不讳，接着他把视线转回了前方的路面，没有一点停顿。

有那么一会儿，John僵坐着，全身肌肉紧绷。他能感到愤怒和恐惧的情绪同时表现在了他的脸上。他不禁脑补了Solomons像个屠夫一样把自己开膛剖肚的画面，对方站在那儿，露出了染血的笑容。

John闭着嘴，他知道要是此时说话的话，他的声音铁定会打颤。

两人相顾无言，沉默长得令人痛苦。最后，Tommy轻叹一声，摇了摇头。

“John……我不该用Lizzie Stark威胁你，这算是我错了。”John大气都不敢出，等着Tommy接着说，但是Tommy再没说一个字。

John在座位上动了动。“就这些？没了？”他用眼角余光看见Tommy点了点头。“所以，关于Solomons，你的‘Alfie’，没什么说的？”

“我想对话已经结束了。”

John差点就想同意了，如果现在就这么算了，他们都会当作这段话从没被提起过。

“Tommy，”John又开口了，把身子转向驾驶座，“告诉我，我错了。”

“其实，John，我不想告诉你任何事，也无意把你的想象力导向任何方向。”

John看见Tommy轻笑出来，他皱着眉，“这一点都不好笑！”John大声说。

Tommy心情愉悦地看着他弟弟，笑容无声地扩大，“我就要笑。”

John差点就要冲对方的脸吼出什么收不回的话了，他的愤怒却卡在喉咙里。这太让人愤怒了——简直是出离愤怒了，Tommy太莽撞了。John的脑海中又生动地浮现出Tommy染血的残破身躯倒在巷子里的画面。一股不舒服的感觉堵在他的气管里，让他丧失了组织语言的能力。John不敢开口，怕一开口就要吐在Tommy的鞋上。

突然，Tommy把手放在了John的胳膊上，安抚着他。John把目光移到Tommy身上之后，才发觉眼前多了一些黑色的斑点，模糊了他的视线。

“——还好吗？”

“什么？”John问，为什么他听起来像是喘不过气？

“我刚才问，你还好吧。”Tommy审视着他。然后他突然把车子靠边停下了，John因为惯性晃了一下身子。等车子完全停下来，Arthur打了声呼噜，翻了个身，脸冲着里面，避开了前座的两人，他俩看着Arthur，直到对方不再动弹，重新打起鼾来。

“John，”Tommy说，语气听起来就像是他一直伪装的那个体贴的兄长，“你看起来精神不大好，你怎么了？”

John没法直视Tommy的眼睛。“我……”他顿住了，松开握紧的拳头，接着道，“你会死在不知哪个臭水沟里的。”

“反正我总归会是这个死法。”

John沮丧地抱怨，“不，我的意思是……有人会害你……”

Tommy打断了他，“让我来担心这种事就好了。”

John想反驳他，想冲着他大吼大叫，想告诉他家族忠诚和Shelby，但相反，他什么也没说，只是点点头，把自己的想法咽了回去。

Tommy温柔地笑了笑，尽管他满脸倦意，这是自办公室那天以来，John看到对方露出的第一个真心实意的笑容。“那就好，John。”

Tommy启动了车子，驶离了路边，接着向伯明翰开去。


End file.
